ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Band of Brothers
'''Band of Brothers 'is an open-world action-adventure video game developed by Compulsion Games and published by Gearbox Publishing. Synopsis The 20-year-old man named Marty Gonzalez who loves to travel the world with his friends. After they arrived in Seattle, two rivals named Wendy and Nathan who are going to do a band battle. Gameplay TBD Plot TBD Characters *Marty Gonzalez (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - A male traveler who is the best DJ since 2002. He is the main protagonist of the game. He is the lead vocalist/bassist of Sassy Glitters. *Dawn Anderson (voiced by Ashly Burch) - One of Marty's friends who is very good at painting the pictures in St. Louis, Missouri. Later, she becomes his girlfriend. She is also a guitarist of Sassy Glitters. *Jennifer Johnson (voiced by Charlotte Hope) - One of Marty's friends who is a drummer of Sassy Glitters. She is the girlfriend of Mel Robson and best friend of Dawn Anderson. * Mel Robson (voiced by Alex Wyndham) - A best friend of Marty who lives in London, England. He is the keyboardist of Sassy Glitters. * Tricia Poole (voiced by Amelia Tyler) - She is the tour guide who is the former rival of Jade and turned out to be a friend after Marty telling her to remember Jade as kids. * Bobby Tristain (voiced by Michael Shaeffer) - He is the ex-boyfriend of Jennifer * Wendy Adams (voiced by Dani Knights ) - A rival of Marty's girlfriend Dawn who loves to prank on them. She is the main antagonist of the game. Wendy is also a lead vocalist of Blizzards Five * Nathan Knights (voiced by Nik Shriner) - A rival of Marty who is also a DJ and lead singer of Blizzards Five. * Jane Allard (voiced by Hannah Telle) - A shy woman who is the best friend of Dawn. She is the former member of Blizzards Five and current member of Sassy Glitters. * Jade Lane (voiced by Laura Bailey) - The keyboardist of Blizzards Five who is the secret friend of Jane Allard. * Leon West (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - The bassist of Sassy Glitters who is the boyfriend of Jade Lane and best friend of James * Police Officers (voiced by Graham Fletcher, Simon Peacock, Tom Eastwood, Rob Townsend, Simon James, Tony Robinow, Chris Brown, Jeremy Balfour, Joe Sims, Patrick Williams, Jay Simon, Julian Casey, Jamie Laird, Michael Shaeffer (Male), Amelia Tyler, Cassandra Wilson, Kate Nichols, Alison Sullivan, Samantha Lee, Hannah Melbourn, Charlotte Hope, Katherine Kingsley, Kimiko Glenn (Female)) - They are the group of * Dr. Alex Ferris (voiced by Tony Robinow) - A doctor who is the friend of Marty's father, Frank, who is also a doctor and work together * Citizens (voiced by Graham Fletcher, Simon Peacock, Tom Eastwood, Rob Townsend, Simon James, Tony Robinow, Chris Brown, Jeremy Balfour, Joe Sims, Patrick Williams, Jay Simon, Julian Casey, Jamie Laird, Michael Shaeffer (Male), Amelia Tyler, Cassandra Wilson, Kate Nichols, Alison Sullivan, Samantha Lee, Hannah Melbourn, Charlotte Hope, Katherine Kingsley, Kimiko Glenn, (Female)) - They are the people of around the world and states. * James Lee (voiced by TBD) - He is the friend of * Alicia Gomez (voiced by TBD) - She is the cheerleader of TBD who is Transcripts Band of Brothers/Transcripts Tropes Band of Brothers/Tropes Soundtrack Band of Brothers/Soundtrack Songs heard in the game * Feel Good Inc - Gorillaz * I Gotta Feeling - * Feel This Moment - * Ridin - Chamillionaire * Pump it - Black Eyed Peas * Misery Business - * Young & Unafraid - * Toxic - Britney Spears * Disturbia - Rihanna * High * One More Time - Daft Punk * Shut Up and Drive - * We Speak No Americano - * Call Me Maybe - * I Wanna Be Sedated - * OMG - * Stressed Out - * Can't Hold Us - * Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger - * Around The World - * Move Like Jagger (clean version) - * Bohemian Like You - * Señorita - * Evacuate the Dancefloor (Radio Edit) - * Call Me Maybe - * Fergalicious (clean version) - Fergie * Mississippi Queen - * The Time (Dirty Bit) - Black Eyed Peas * Right Round - * My First Kiss - * Too Original (feat. Elliphant & Jovi Rockwell) * #thatPOWER - * Dangerous Woman - Ariana Grande * Welcome to New York - Taylor Swift * Timber - Pitbull feat Ke$ha * Hold It Against Me - Britney Spears * Stay - Zedd * Lips Are Movin - Meghan Trainor * Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne * Let's Dance! - Vanessa Hudgens Trivia *The game is based on Go Vacation, Dead or Alive Xtreme, Life is Strange, Contrast, Watch Dogs, Sleeping Dogs, Guitar Hero, DJ Hero, Need for Speed, Rabbids Go Home, We Happy Few, Sunset Overdrive, and Samba de Amigo. *The game will combine Go Vacation, Sleeping Dogs, Need for Speed, Dead or Alive Xtreme, DJ Hero, Guitar Hero, Life is Strange, Contrast, and Sunset Overdrive. * ''Band of Brothers is inspired by St. Crispin's Day speech in Shakespeare's "Henry V". * The animation is the same as We Happy Few. ** Despite the animation being similar, this game is not part of the "We Happy Few" universe. * This game will be a part of the "Contrast" universe. * This game will get a comic called Marty's World Adventure which later made more comics. * This game will have more items such as * The game is similar to Go Vacation, Dead or Alive Xtreme, Need for Speed, Life is Strange, Sunset Overdrive, and Contrast. * This game became famous for pop cultures (such as Twitter, Facebook, GameStop, Snapchat, and Whatsapp). * The pop cultures made the stores, houses, airports, etc. * This game will reveal some reasons why the developers give it some more * This game features collection include Jennifer's sunglasses, Marty's headphones * This game sets in Seattle, Washington. ** It also sets in several countries and states such as England, Louisiana, Japan, France, Scotland, California, Canada, New York, China, Germany, Brazil, Colombia, and Oregon. * The main characters are shown to wear different cultural tradition outfits while they in different countries (Example: In Germany, Dawn and Jennifer wear dirndl while Marty and Mel wear lederhosen and gamsbart.) * The game added new features such as Easter Egg characters, secrets, Similarities * The scene where Marty takes a selfie with his friends at the top of the Space Needle * The scene where Nathan grabs Jane by the neck and threatens her is similar to the scene where Nathan grabs Max by the neck and threatens. * The scene where Wendy tried to trick them by putting a trap on the floor * The scene where Marty doing breakdancing at the street is similar to the scene where * The scene where Mel and Marty has been chased by a bull is similar to the scene where * The scene where Jane controls the glider during the race is similar to the scene where * The scene where Sassy Glitters play together is similar to the opening of K-ON!. * The scene where Dawn and Jennifer * The scene where * The scene where Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Video Games Category:Compulsion Games